1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection structure of a conductor assembly and a flexible circuit board, and in particular to a contact pad connection structure for connecting the conductor assembly and a flexible circuit board.
2. The Related Arts
Flexible circuit boards have been widely used in electronic products, especially those electronic products that are light and compact. For example, consumer electronic products, including mobile phones, digital cameras, computer peripherals, flat displays, and game machines, all involve the use of flexible circuit boards.
In applications of the flexible circuit boards in electronic devices, it is often that a flexible circuit board needs to be connected to a conductor assembly. A commonly adopted solution is to provide a plug to achieve a purpose of connection through insertion. However, with the trend of being light, thin, and compact for electronic devices, widths of signal lines of the flexible circuit boards are increasingly reduced, making it getting more and more difficult to connect a flexible circuit board with a conductor assembly.
For example, it is commonly a troublesome job in the industry to orderly arrange multiple conductor lines that are bundled together and then have them correctly inserted corresponding contact pads on a flexible circuit board. In the state of the art, it is still very often to carry out a series of operations, including separating, inserting, correcting, and soldering the conductor lines manually or partially manually by operators. Such a commonly adopted prior art process consumes human labor and may cause quality deviation of the operations of separating, inserting, correcting, and soldering the conductor lines due to the differences in respect of skill level and cautiousness.
It is thus a challenge of the industry to provide a solution to overcome the above problems.